1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital audio equipment and, more particularly, to software for computer systems and digital audio equipment used in audio stereo systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many home and car stereo systems are equipped with devices for playing digitally recorded media. Such devices may include compact disc (CD) players, digital video disc (DVD) players, and mini disc players. In a conventional stereo system, a CD player may be substituted for a compact disc (CD) changer.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional car stereo system. The system includes a head unit 10, a CD changer 14, speakers 16, and a power supply 12. The head unit 10 includes the control display for the system and is typically mounted into the dashboard of a car. The CD changer 14 is typically mounted in the trunk of the car. The speakers 16 are mounted at desired locations, typically two in the front and two in the back of the car""s interior. The system is powered by the power supply 12, which is typically the car battery. The CD changer 14 allows the convenience of loading multiple CD""s in the CD changer 14. The user can thereby listen to several CD""s without the inconvenience of reloading every time a different CD is desired. CD changers in car stereo systems typically allow the user to load between 3 and 10 CD""s.
Unfortunately, the conventional stereo system of FIG. 1 has some disadvantages. Designers of CD changers are, for example, faced with the challenge of designing CD changers that will not xe2x80x9cskipxe2x80x9d during CD playback. Because CD changers use lasers having high precision reading accuracy, skipping may occur during playback due to any jolt to the system caused by adverse road conditions.
Another disadvantage of the conventional stereo system is the inconvenience of unloading an old set of CD""s and loading a new set of CD""s. Many users may not want to replace the CD""s in the CD changer every time a different set of CD""s is desired. Many users may find it more convenient, yet less desirable, to simply keep old CD""s in the CD changer rather than change the old CD""s for a new set.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a car stereo system that will allow the storage of more CD""s without the inconvenience of constantly having to unload and load CD""s, like in the conventional car stereo system. There is also a need for providing skip-free playback on such a system.
Broadly speaking, the present invention fills these needs by providing a method for loading music data from a multitude of CD""s into a storage media for future listening, thus, eliminating the need for a conventional CD changer. It should be appreciated that the present invention can be implemented in numerous ways, including as a process, an apparatus, a system, a device or a method. Several inventive embodiments of the present invention are described below.
In one embodiment, a method is provided for extracting music data from a compact disc and managing the music data. The method is configured to have the system extract at least a portion of an initial track of music data at an extracting rate that is greater than the listening rate. The system simultaneously writes the extracted portion of the initial track of music data: to a storage media at the extracting rate while performing the extracting. Meanwhile, a user may listen to at least a portion of the extracted portion of the initial track of music data from the storage media at the listening rate.
In another embodiment, a computer readable media is disclosed that has program instructions for extracting music data from a compact disc and managing the music data. The program instructions include instructions for extracting at least a portion of an initial track of music data at an extracting rate that is greater than the play back rate. There are also instructions for writing at least the portion of the initial track of music data to a storage media at the extracting rate while performing the extracting. Additionally, there are instructions for playing back at least a portion of the initial track of music data from the storage media at the play back rate.
In still another embodiment, a method for extracting music data from a compact disc and managing the music data is disclosed. The method is configured to have the system extract at least a portion of an initial track of music data at an extracting rate that is greater than a fast forwarding rate. Simultaneously, the system writes the extracted portion of the initial track of music data to a storage media at the extracting rate while performing the extracting. Meanwhile, the system fast forwards at least a portion of the extracted portion of the initial track of music data from the storage media at the fast forwarding rate.
In another embodiment, an automobile audio system is disclosed. The system includes a control panel for displaying audio data and a control unit that is wired to the control panel. The control unit includes: (a) a hard disk; (b) a compact disc playing unit, the compact disc playing unit is capable of playing at least one compact disc; (c) interface circuitry that enables the wiring of the control unit to the control panel; (d) a processor and memory that are connected to the interface circuitry, where the memory is configured to store program instructions for extracting music data from the compact disc of the compact disc playing unit, the extracted data is stored in the hard disk, and the extracted data is capable of being managed by way of the program instructions.
The system has several advantages over conventional car stereo systems. With compressed audio, the system allows storage on a hard disk of about 160 music CD""s, which is the equivalent of about 2000 music tracks. This storage capacity may easily be upgraded by replacing the hard disk with another hard disk that has more storage capacity. In effect, the system replaces a conventional CD changer, which typically can store only between 3 and 10 CD""s.
For CD-R and CD-RW users, the system allows a user to play CD-R and CD-RW audio discs. The system allows playback and caching of CD""s in Adaptec""s CD3(trademark) Format. The system allows synchronization of the music track title database. In addition, the system allows a user to download internet music or content and then play it on the system.
Another advantage of the system is skip-free playback. As mentioned above, conventional CD changers may skip if there is a jolt to the system due to adverse road conditions. Because this system uses hard drive technology, as opposed to CD technology for playback, the system provides more stability than conventional CD changers. Still another advantage is that the system extracts and caches the CD data in near perfect digital quality, with a relatively small amount of data loss due to compression. In other words, the hard disk records practically without any data loss during transmission because the system records from a digital CD to a digital hard disk. The bottom line result of this near perfect extraction and caching is a user being able to listen to music with CD quality playback without having to juggle a multitude of CD""s.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the present invention.